You, always
by leosldy
Summary: Leo is mortal and when he thinks Piper plans to marry Dan he makes a drastic decsion. Can Piper stop him before it's too late? PL (of course)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Characters of Charmed. They are the sole property of the Powers That Be in TV Land.

**Summary: **Leo is mortal and when he thinks Piper plans to marry Dan he makes a drastic decision. Can Piper stop him before it's too late? P/L (obviously)

**A/N: **If you have the time drop me a line to let me know what you think, it would really be appreciated!

You, Always

Piper Halliwell, owner of P3 a popular nightclub, tried valiantly to concentrate on the mound of paper strewn across her desk. She really hated this part of her job. Between her witchy duties and a basic reluctance to keep up with the paperwork, had led her to her current state. Maybe it was time to invest in an assistant manager or at the very least a secretary. The loud noises emanating from the storage room was not helping either with her concentration. The sound of boxes being moved and crates being stacked on top of each other proved the storeroom was indeed getting put in order. Leo had volunteered to take on the unenviable task. It had been one more thing that had been neglected while she and her sisters were busy fighting to protect the greater good.

Piper tried to block out the disturbance as well as her disturbing feelings for the man creating it. Leo had only been working at the club a couple of months and truth be told, she didn't realize how difficult it would be working so closely with him. When she had discovered he had lost his wings for using his powers to save her life, she felt the least she could do was offer him a job and a place to stay. After all, what was an ex-angel to do? When she had made the offer, she had no idea how difficult it would be seeing him everyday. Thinking she could just ignore the lingering feelings she still held for him. Dan and she had carved out a nice, comfortable, normal relationship. She was happy, or at least content with her life. Then Leo comes back into the picture and…..well she just wouldn't think about it that's all. If she ignored it long enough the feelings would go away she reasoned. However, it didn't help that Leo had vowed to win her back. Not that she wasn't flattered, but she had made her choice and her choice was Dan. Giving her head a mental shake, she focused on the work in front of her.

She jumped in her chair when she heard a resounding crash followed by a low curse coming from Leo. The latter alerting Piper she needed to investigate. Angels weren't usually known for using foul language. As she entered the small room, her eyes immediately found it's sole occupant. He stood with his eyes closed tight, while he cradled his right hand as he moved aimlessly in a circle. A large wooden crate lay on its side, the contents spilling forth onto the floor.

"Are you okay?"

He opened one eye, then the other. "Yeah." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Here, let me see." She offered as she drew closer.

"It's fine, just hurts."

"Stop being a baby and let me see it." Gingerly she took his hand in hers and examined his injured fingers. They were bright red and Piper could already see them starting to swell. "Come on, you need to get some ice on these."

Letting go of his hand, they went over to the bar where she fashioned a makeshift ice pack. Once again she gently took his hand and placed the soothing coolness on the injured area. They stood only inches apart and Piper could feel the warm body heat radiating from him. Concentrating on his fingers, she attempted to block out his closeness along with the scent of him. It didn't work and she could feel herself reacting to both.

"This should help." She stated as she moved away, trying to put some distance between them.

"Thanks." His response coming out in a low whisper as he to felt a rush of emotion caused by her nearness.

Placing herself behind the bar where she felt safe, she asked, "Do you think they're broken?"

Leo took in the physical barrier she put between them and his heart gave a small lurch of disappointment. "No, I don't think so, just bruised. Sorry about the crate. Hopefully not much was damaged."

Piper waved off his concerns. "Don't worry about it. You need to take a break and keep an eye on those fingers."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm almost finished. Thanks for the ice."

He gazed at her with those incredible green eyes as he said it and Piper could feel herself slowly becoming lost in their depths. Forcefully she had to pull herself out. Turning away, she cleaned up some of the water left from the ice. "Well, if you're sure. I need to get back to work."

Leo watched helplessly as she went back to her office. His fingers may not be broken, but he was pretty sure his heart was.

Detective Darryl Morris stood on the front step of the Halliwell Manor. It was a situation he was becoming very familiar with lately. The crime scene he had just come from had left little doubt he would require the assistance from the three sisters who resided here. It was starting to become a disturbing pattern. He knocked loudly three times hoping someone would be home. He was soon rewarded when the door opened to reveal the youngest sister.

Phoebe smiled when she saw him on the other side. "Hey Darryl, come in. What's up?"

He followed her into the foyer before he spoke. "Hi Phoebe. Wish I could say this was a social call, but it's not."

Phoebe's grin vanished. "Whoa, that doesn't sound good."

"I just left a crime scene. The victim was found in an alley. A large burn mark covered most of his body. Forensics has no idea what kind of weapon could do something like that, but I'm betting you can."

She sent him a wan smile. "Yeah, I do unfortunately. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Not really. The guy was a drifter. Lived on the streets. Robbery is out of the question. Downtown is pretty much stumped."

"All right. Let me talk to Prue and Piper and see what we can come up with."

"I'd appreciate it."

As soon as the detective left, Phoebe called Prue, then Piper. It was agreed Phoebe would consult the Book of Shadows then meet her sisters at P3 since Piper really could not come home at the moment.

An hour later found the three plus Leo congregated at the bar of the club. "So the book couldn't give specifics?" Questioned Prue.

"Nada." Her sister offered, with not a little frustration. "The victim had a big scorch mark, which could have been made by any number of demons. They all leave scorch marks, it's kinda of their calling card."

"It would help if we could have seen the body." Piper commented thoughtfully.

"What's more disturbing is the demon left evidence for the real world to find." Interrupted Leo with a frown. The three girls eyed him, letting him know he needed to elaborate. "Demons never leave their victims where mortals can discover them. Evil doesn't want to risk exposure any more than you guys. So the question is, why did this demon?"

"Ego trip?" Prue threw out.

"Or to get our attention." Resignation threading Piper's statement.

"Perhaps." Agreed Leo. "Whatever the reason, you need to take care of it and fast. You can't have any more bodies turning up. The human world cannot be exposed to your world." He took all of them in with a serious look. Once again the fate of the world was placed upon the shoulders of the Charmed Ones and he felt for them.

Sitting up straight, Prue took control. "Okay, we need to get to work. Phoebe, I want you to take another look at the book and maybe use some of what you've learned in phyc class to get a lead. I'll go to Darryl, see if he can get me more on the victim."

"What about me?" Piper asked as she thought about her piles of paperwork, which would once again have to wait. Before Prue could give her instructions, another visitor entered the club.

"Wow, you guys having a party and forget to invite me?" Dan asked as he walked down the stairs. His eyes met Piper's then shifted to Leo, who was standing across from her behind the bar. Reaching Piper, he leaned over for a kiss. Normally it would have been a quick kiss in greeting, but with Leo standing right there, Dan made it into more. He constantly felt like he needed to prove to Leo that Piper was his. He knew about their past, and was threatened by it. Piper kept reassuring him Leo and she were only friends, but Dan was not an idiot. He saw how the other man looked at Piper. Even Piper herself acted differently when Leo was around.

Now Leo was working at the club, and Dan was not at all thrilled about it, but knew he was powerless to change it. Piper had made it very clear; Leo would be welcome for however long he wanted. Which had Dan constantly keeping his jealousy in check. Sometimes, like now, he wasn't always successful.

Piper finally managed to disengage herself from his kiss. It was a totally inappropriate kiss with her sisters and Leo present. But then Dan tended to act like a jerk when Leo was around.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" The question came out a little harsher than she intended and immediately felt bad. She could see his eyes darken at her tone.

"We have a lunch date remember?" He returned in frustration.

"Oh! Right! Lunch. Hmmmm, can we….."

He didn't let her finish. "Piper come on, you promised."

Prue took in her sister's dilemma and offered a solution. "We're done here Piper. Go to lunch, then later you can help out in the kitchen. I really need you to help me with that special sauce."

Understanding the code her sister was conveying, Piper shot her a grateful smile. "Great, thanks Prue." She turned to Dan. "Just let me get my purse."

Leo, his heart in his eyes, witnessed the two leave the club. Swallowing the large lump of emotion in his throat he turned to the remaining sisters. "I better get back to work. Let me know if I can help."

Watching his retreating back, the two looked at each other, both expressing similar thoughts. Their hearts went out to Leo. Both felt Leo was the perfect match for their sister, however it was not their call. Piper had made it clear what she wanted and her sisters had no choice but to support it.

Leo spent the rest of the afternoon working in the stockroom with a heavy heart. He didn't know how much more he could endure. Every time he saw Piper and Dan together, a little piece of him died. He had vowed to win her back and for the first few weeks it was enough to keep him going. But Piper was showing no signs of leaning his way. In fact she seemed to take great pains to avoid him, along with taking every opportunity to let him know she was with Dan now and that was not going to change.

Leo was unsure where to go from here. Did he continue to fight, or should he bow out gracefully and seek comfort in the fact Piper was happy. After all, her happiness was all he ever wanted for her. Just because it wasn't with him, shouldn't matter. Rubbing a hand over tired eyes, he flinched forgetting his two injured fingers. Inspecting them again he noted they were now various shades of black and blue. Looks like he had broken them after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thanks to **HollyShadow** and **foureverCharmed** for sticking with me through all my stories. Your constant support and wonderful reviews mean more than you know. 

To **Piperandleoeva,**Much appreciation for you reading all my stories and leaving such nice comments. Also took your advice and now allow any one to leave reviews. Didn't realize that block was on.

To **leopiper4ever-SV-GG**A new reader which is just so cool. Thanks for the positive comments, they keep me motivated!

**Hope you all like the next chap**ter!

Chapter 2

Two more bodies were found very much as the first had been. Like in the first, huge burn makes marred the fronts of the victims. Darryl was starting to get really nervous. More and more questions were being raised. Questions he did not have answers to, or at least none he was willing to volunteer. He needed to talk with the sisters again to see if they found out anything. He sure hoped they had.

Phoebe had spent most of the night combing through the Book of Shadows trying to find out which demon might be running loose in San Francisco. She had narrowed it down to three likely candidates. All of these demons were lower level and seemed predisposed to attempt anything to gain recognition, including risking exposure. Little demon syndrome for lack of a better phrase. Phoebe had to smile to herself. Nothing worse than a demon with low self esteem. Looking over her likely suspects, she was leaning toward the Skipper demon. Who wouldn't have low self- esteem with a name like that? Especially in the demon community. The name didn't exactly inspire awe and fear that's for sure. They didn't even rate a picture in the Book, just a small blurb saying they will do anything for attention. Well, at least it was a start. She'd fill her sisters in tomorrow. Right now she needed some shut-eye.

It was around one am and P3 was closed for the night. By 12:45 everything had been cleaned up and the staff had gone home, leaving Piper and Leo to do the final lock up. Piper looked through hooded eyes as Leo checked the back door and locked the storeroom. He had been quiet all night, only speaking to her about club business and even that had been sparse. She had wanted to fill him in on what Phoebe had found out, but his distant manner caused her to hold off. She did manage to inquire about his fingers when she noticed them wrapped up. He shook off her concern and informed her he was fine and turned away going back to work. That had been their longest conversation thus far.

Not wanting to admit it, she missed being able to talk to him. Yes, she had Dan who was attentive and supportive, but he still didn't know the big bad secret so she always had to be on guard. With Leo, there were no secrets to dance around, and he was the best listener. She lowered her eyes and chastised herself for her thoughts. None of that mattered. What mattered was Dan was the one thing in her life that was normal. Something Piper desperately craved in her supernatural life. Something she clung to. It didn't matter if Dan's kisses didn't leave her breathless as Leo's did. Didn't matter that when Dan held her she did not feel her pulse race as it did in Leo's arms. So she wasn't gloriously happy, but she was content and she would accept that if it meant a normal relationship. At least that is what she had convinced herself of.

Leo completed the rest of his nightly routine and was headed for his room. This meant having to pass where Piper was seated at the bar. "Good night Piper." He softly said as he went by.

"Good night Leo." Then as an after thought, she said, "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

Whatever she was going to ask was abruptly halted as a figure materialize out of thin air. Said figure produced a large orange fireball, which floated just above the palm of his hand.

Leo reacted instantly. Throwing himself at Piper, knocking her to the floor out of harms way. Leo's face contorted in pain as he felt the fiery orb singe the back of his shirt, and connect with skin.

Piper hit the ground hard with Leo on top of her. It took her only a moment to get her bearings as well as her breath, which had been momentarily taken from her.

They heard the demon speak in a child like tone. "Come out and play little Charmed One."

Piper struggled to get out from beneath Leo. The latter reluctant to remove himself, his need to protect her so great, but he also knew she was the only one able to get them out of this. Rolling over, he watched her pop to her feet and throw out her hands. Instantly the demon froze. That was the good news, the bad was she was never entirely sure how long a freeze would last.

"I need my sisters!" She shouted to him

Leo, already on that thought train, was at the phone and quickly dialed. "Prue, Leo. We need you at the club, now!" Prue obviously didn't need to hear more for he heard a loud click then a dial tone.

The minutes ticked by slowly as they waited. At one time she thought she saw movement from the demon and froze him again just for good measure. While he stood there immobile, Piper and Leo studied him. Not the most fear invoking demon they'd ever run across. He sported a buzz cut, with one side bearing strange marking etched into the short hairs. Even though he was covered in dirt, she could see he had very pale skin under his clothes, or rather the rags he wore. The strangest thing about him was his eyes. One pitch black, the other a deep red. All in all he was like most demons, very unpleasant.

"Well, pretty he aint." Observed Piper without humor.

"At least we know who it is that's been doing the killing." Offered Leo, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah for us." Was her sarcastic reply and then turned to him. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"No problem." They were standing only inches apart and she could still feel the remnants of his body laying on top on hers. The heat and the warm feeling it created in her even during a life and death situation. She continued to stare into his eyes, watching the flicker of emotions mirrored in them. As if her body had a mind of its own she felt herself draw closer to him. Their lips only a breath apart, each caught up in the moment, each oblivious to anything but each other.

Because of it they failed to see the demon suddenly unfreeze. Not the smartest demon in the underworld neither was he the dumbest and quickly took advantage shimmering out. The slight movement was enough to jar Piper and Leo out of their trance. Shaking her head as if coming out of a dream, she took a step back and looked to where the demon had once stood.

"Damn it!"

Just then, Prue and Phoebe came rushing into the club. Prue with her hands ready to attack and Phoebe clutching a glass vial filled with a vanquishing potion. They stopped short when they spied only Leo and their sister.

"Where's the demon?" Prue demanded, still high on adrenaline after Leo's call.

Piper didn't quite meet her older sister's eyes. "He got away."

"Got away? How? Ya froze him didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Piper's guilt shifted to indignation, then shifted back to guilt. "He just unfroze when I wasn't looking."

Phoebe, remaining silent in view of Prue's ire, took in Piper then Leo. She had a sneaky feeling something had gone on between the two, thus causing Piper's apparent lack of concentration. Considering her eldest sister's present mood, Phoebe elected to keep her findings to herself.

"Well, did you at least get a good look at him?" Prue continued her interrogation.

Piper's earlier guilt was being washed away by her sister's continued grilling. Her emotions were already in overdrive and she didn't need her sister adding to them. "Yes Prue we got a good look at him. I'm pretty sure Pheebs was right, it was a Skipper demon." She then proceeded to fill them in on all she knew.

Just as she finished, Leo turned to pick up one of the overturned chairs, which had fallen during the attack. Phoebe immediately noticed the back of his shirt had been scorched. "Leo, are you okay?"

Prue and Piper looked up at their sister's words while Leo glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just stings."

Piper went to him and gave the injury a closer inspection. "It's not too bad but we need to get some antiseptic on it just in case. I've got some in my office."

"All right Piper, you take care of Leo while Phoebe and I hit the book again. Now that we have more to go on we might be able to stop him." Prue stated with her usual confidence.

Piper led Leo to her office and told him to remove his shirt so she could take care of the wound.

"Piper, I'm fine, really."

The look she tossed him stated she would have none of his protests. While she dug in the drawer for the medication he removed his damaged shirt and waited quietly. Locating the ointment, she moved to stand behind him. Willing herself not to let the sight of him standing there, shirtless effect her. Tending to the wound would be her only focus.

Leo stood motionless, his eyes closed, straining to keep his body from reacting to her touch. It took everything he had when he felt her slim fingers smear the medication over his damaged skin.

Piper, for her part, was loosing her battle with control. The instant her fingers made contact with his skin, she felt her own body react. Quickly as possible she took care of the effected area.

"Okay. All done." She said while stepping back, but he turned so swiftly she staggered a bit.

Instinctively he reached out to steady her. Now the palms of her hands rested on his bare chest as she regained her footing. Then she made the awful mistake of looking up into his eyes. Neither said a word, as the room seemed to dim and time stood still. As if they had a will of their own, their mouths drew closer. Piper knew this was a mistake, but could not seem to help herself. All she could see was Leo and she so desperately wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Slowly, their lips drew nearer, until they met in a gentle caress at first. Then like two people starved for water, they drank of each other. Lips moving over lips in a passionate engagement. Opening her mouth, she invited him to taste more of her and he did so without hesitation. He devoured the deep recess of her mouth and she welcomed it. She rejoiced in the feel of his tongue battling with her own while her body responded. Feeling so alive she reveled in the moment and pressed herself closer to his body.

Leo felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. The feel of her lips beneath his, her body melting against his and knowing they were made to fit perfectly. When she gave him access to her mouth, he enjoyed discovering again the sweetest that lay within. He pledged to give up his soul if only to never have to leave her arms again. Then the unthinkable happened. She began to pull away.

What was she doing? This was wrong and the thought was like a bucket of ice water being poured over her. Had she completely lost her mind? Scolding herself for her obvious insanity she ripped her mouth away from his. Taking several steps backward and turning away, she attempted to get her rapid breathing under control.

"Piper?" Her name coming out in a hoarse whisper, his eyes reflecting his confusion.

She held up on hand. "Don't say another word Leo. This was a mistake. A really, really big mistake."

Leo felt his heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces at her statement. He was having trouble taking a breath the pain was so intense. How could she say this was wrong when it felt so very right? They were meant to be together, why couldn't she see this?

Piper, having reigned in her whirling emotions, went to her desk and grabbed her purse. Without another word, she exited the room.

Leo watched helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could say to bring her back. Realizing she was in complete denial about her feelings for him. How did one fight that? With solemn resignation, he picked up his ruined shirt and went to his room with fierce disappointment weighing on his heart. Lying in bed he replayed the moment over and over again in his mind's eye. Turning on his side, he shut his eyes tight and forcing the images to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off Thank You to all of you who took the time to leave such nice reviews! If you get a chance let me know what you think of this next chapter!**

**HollyShadow-** So glad you enjoyed those kisses. 

**foureverCharmed-** Glad those repressed feelings played out so well.

**Leopiper4ever-SV-GG**- Yep Leo without a shirt works for me every time 

**Lin-LovesPiperLeo**- Piper was an idiot during season 2 wasn't she. Couldn't stand Dan.

**LeoPiper-Forever**- So happy you are enjoying this so far.

**Geller Bing**- Aww you're review was so sweet. I'll watch out for those nasty grammar mistakes as well.

**Piperandleoeva-** They are just the sweetest aren't they.

**Cheese**- Piper and Leo not get together? Never! Not a Dan fan myself.

**Chapter 3**

For the next few days, Piper spent very little time at P3. She informed Leo over the phone that she was busy with trying to vanquish the Skipper Demon. It was a lie. The truth being she was avoiding him as much as possible. Like Leo, she could not seem to get the images of their kiss out of her head, but was determined to keep trying. Just because there were still sparks between them didn't change her mind on who she should be with. Dan was everything she was looking for in a relationship and she vowed to stick to that decision.

During this time, Prue and Phoebe managed to gather enough information on the Skipper Demon to figure out where he would strike again. Piper had been put in charge of making the vanquishing potion.

When all was set in place, the three found a practical hiding spot in an alleyway not far from P3. Crouch down behind old wooden crates, they waited in anticipation. They were soon rewarded when a homeless man came strolling down the street. Suddenly the Skipper Demon appeared out of nowhere ready to attack.

"Now!" Prue commanded. Piper popped up and froze the demon as well as his intended victim.

"Potion! Potion!" The middle sister yelled out.

With precise aim, Phoebe threw the tiny vial containing the vanquishing potion. The demon unfroze the moment the bottle hit him. Letting out an agonizing scream, the demon began to burn until he was fully engulfed in fire. A few moments later he flickered out of existence and there was silence.

Returning to their hiding spot, Piper unfroze their innocent, who continued on his way, no wiser to what had just transpired.

Rising to her feet, Prue wore a pleased grin. "Nicely done ladies. Tomorrow I'll give Darryl the good news."

"He'll be thrilled." Noted Phoebe with a satisfied grin of her own. "You know, it's not too late and we're right by P3, how about we go unwind."

"Sounds good to me." Agreed the eldest Halliwell, however they sensed Piper's reluctance. Prue and Phoebe's eyes met in concern.

Prue, not one to beat around the bush said, "Okay Piper, what is going on? You've barely spent two minutes at the club the past few days. What gives?"

"I've been busy helping fight the Skipper demon, that's all." The excuse seemed pretty lame even to her own ears and her sisters were definitely not buying it.

"Beep! Wrong answer." Quipped Phoebe. "Come on Piper, spill, what's up?"

Piper really did not want to delve into her personal reasons for avoiding a certain bartender at her club, especially not in the middle of a dark alleyway.

"It's nothing, really." When she got disbelieving looks she added, "Okay, it's nothing I want to talk about here. You're right, the club is right around the corner. Let's go relax and I can check on things." She hoped by relenting, her sisters would let the matter drop. Which they did, but not because they believed nothing was wrong, rather they would find out later what was bothering their sister.

P3 was a buzz, unusual for a Wednesday night, though very good news for it's owner. As the girls entered, Piper said she would join them after she checked on a few things. Prue and Phoebe navigated their way to the small alcove, which serviced as Piper's private seating area. One of the waitresses came by and took their order while the sisters settled in.

Leo strolled over soon after. "Hey you two, how's it going?"

"It's going great actually." Prue returned, a huge smile lighting her features.

Phoebe scooted over on the couch and motioned for him to sit. "Yeah great! Come sit so we can regal you with out daring feats of greatness."

Prue rolled her eyes at her youngest sister's antics, while Leo gave them a puzzled smile as he seated himself.

"Wow sounds like I should be impressed."

"As well you should be." Carried on Phoebe, her mood still light by their vanquish of the demon.

"Do you never stop." Prue admonished before turning her eyes to Leo. "We just came from vanquishing the Skipper demon."

Leo's brow rose. "Really? That's fantastic. You all okay?"

"Yep, it all went as planned." Her natural confidence threading through her words.

Phoebe couldn't resist one more cocky statement. "We came, we kicked some demon ass."

Her older sister, realizing it was fruitless to scold her, chose to ignore the latest comment.

"I'm just glad you came out of it okay." Replied a relieved Leo with a smile.

It was at this point Piper reappeared from her office. Entering the area, she sat down in a chair next to Prue and farthest away from Leo. She did not make eye contact with him, nor spoke to him. Instantly the air became tension filled as Leo responded to Piper's attitude.

Shoulders stiff, he quickly got to his feet. "Congratulations again on the vanquish." Letting his gaze briefly touch on Piper, he said, "I better get back to work."

When he was out of earshot, Prue spoke, "Okay, what the hell is going on with the two of you?"

"Nothing, I mean it's complicated." Her sister dodged.

"It might help if you talked about it honey." Offered Phoebe.

Piper reluctantly surrendered. "Fine! I kissed Leo the other day."

"Whoa." Was all Phoebe could manage.

"So I guess that's the reason you've been avoiding the club and been in a crappy mood." Observed Prue.

"Yeah."

Intrigued by this newest development in her sister's love life, Phoebe probed for more. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. This doesn't change anything. I made a mistake kissing him. I'm with Dan now. I love Dan and Leo is not part of the equation."

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, causing Piper to let out a low curse as she jumped to her feet to investigate.

Once she was gone, Phoebe tossed Prue a look. "Don't say it." Cautioned the latter.

"What? That she's making a mistake. That Dan is not the one."

"Pheebs, we've been over this and while I totally agree with you it doesn't matter. All that matters is what Piper thinks. This is her decision and we promised to support her."

"I know, I know. It's just hard watching her make the biggest mistake of her life." Phoebe prophesied.

Leo finished out the night with much on his mind. His relationship with Piper had drastically disintegrated since the incident. Instead of the kiss proving to Piper they still had something, it drove her farther away. Whatever hope he had of winning her back was swiftly turning to hopelessness. He wasn't sure if he could continue on as things stood now. The situation was reaching unbearable and knew if things were going to change then it was up to him to change them. Piper would never ask him to leave. Not because she wanted him to stay, but felt obligated because he had saved her life.

Shutting off the last light, he retired to his room. Changing, he lay down in his makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling. 'What was he going to do?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again my sincere appreciation to those of you who are sticking with this story and leaving such nice and supportive comments. They so make my day. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 4

It was Saturday afternoon and if one more thing went wrong, Piper swore she would shut herself up in her room and not come out for a week. Dan had called and invited her out for a special dinner and indicated it would be at a very nice restaurant. The first dress she picked out had a large wine stain in the front. Having forgotten about it, she never had it cleaned. The second dress had a small rip in the hem. Finally she found another dress, which only need a quick once over with an iron. However that turned into disaster as she had set the setting too high and when she placed the iron on the garment, the material melted, leaving a large whole. Throwing the dress into the corner she went hunting through her sister's closets. She managed to fine something decent in Prue's, which required no washing, mending or pressing thank god.

Next was arranging her hair. Dan was making such a big deal about this date; she wanted to look her best. Unfortunately her bad luck continued. After a half-hour of trying to get her hair to do what she wanted it to do she gave up. Deciding to just let her long tresses hang down in smooth lines and using two jeweled combs, she kept her bangs out of her eyes.

Looking in the mirror, she noted the dark circles. Grabbing her make up, she proceeded to cover them up. They had been caused by the sleepless nights she was having. Images of Leo refused to leave her mind when she went to bed. As much as she tried to push them away, they invaded all the same. Even now, if she closed her eyes, she could feel his lips on hers. "Stop it!" She chastised herself. "You have got to get a grip." Giving herself one more look, she determined this was as good as it was going to get.

Leo was in the stages of setting up for the night. He had crates of clean glasses stacked on the floor waiting to be put away. The sound of someone entering brought him up from his task. Dan came walking down the stairs.

"Leo." "Dan." The two men greeted in unison, their tone neither rude nor friendly.

"Piper here?"

"No, said she wouldn't be in till later." Leo informed.

"Good. I tried calling the house but there was no answer. I was afraid she was here and would get caught up in stuff." At Leo's puzzled frown, he went on, "I've got a special night planned for us so I want to make sure it goes off without a hitch."

"Ahh." Was all Leo could muster. The thought of Piper and Dan together for a special night tore at his already savaged heart.

Dan did not like to think of himself as a petty person, but when it came to Leo he couldn't seem to help himself. It probably came from Dan's own insecurity. Deep down he knew Leo was a real threat to his relationship with Piper. Now that the man was working at her club only served to intensify his self-doubt and it rankled him. So being in that frame of mind he could not resist an opportunity to let Leo know Piper was his. It was something he hoped to make permanent tonight.

"Yep, got the whole night planned out. A nice restaurant with plenty of atmosphere. The perfect setting to propose." Dan felt a slight spur of pleasure as he watched the color drain from the other man's face. "I think it's time." He went on relentlessly. "We love each other, why not make it official."

The rest of Dan's words could not penetrate the low buzzing sounding in Leo's ears. 'Propose? Dan was asking Piper to marry him.' The thought reverberated inside his head like a thundering train. Leo forgot how to breathe and his heart was hammering painfully against his chest. Slowly he came out of his daze and dared to take a breath.

Dan, noting the other man's discomfort was torn between guilt and pleasure. The former making him ask, "Hey, you okay?"

Bringing himself back from the brink, Leo looked up. "Yeah, fine."

"Well, I gotta go and get ready. See ya around." Dan tossed over his shoulder as he went back up the stairs.

Leo remained standing there motionless. Still not able to truly comprehend what Dan had told him. Other questions came to him. 'Would Piper say yes? No, she couldn't could she? Not after the kiss they had shared. It proved she still had feelings for him right?' Then the negative side kicked in. 'How many times did she tell him it was over and she was with Dan. That she loved Dan and not him.' He walked unseeing to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Breathing deeply, he tried to get his rioting emotions in check.

Looking in the mirror, he asked, "What if she says yes?"

Piper met Dan at the restaurant at 7:00 sharp. He wanted to pick her up, but since she planned to go to the club later, she needed her car. Dan was already seated at their table, his eyes lighting up as she approached.

"You look great!"

"Thanks."

Throughout the delicious dinner Piper could sense something was up. Although he tried to hide it, Dan was nervous which in turn made her as well. Their conversation thus far had been sparse and forced.

When the dishes had been cleared away, Dan took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "Piper."

"Hmmm?"

"You know how much I love you. How much I love being with you."

The earnest look in his eyes and the tone of his voice caused a tinge of apprehension to climb up her spine. She was about to answer him, but he hurried on.

"I know you feel the same way, so I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

Her earlier apprehension suddenly turned to blind panic the more he spoke. Reaching into his coat pocket, he produced a small velvet box. Leaning across the table he opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Piper? Will you marry me?"

Staring at the single cut gem nestled in the box she was too stunned to speak. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Finally she was able to swallow the lump in her throat. "Dan…"

He had sensed she was not as excited as he had hoped she would be, in fact she looked scared to death. Realizing she may not give him the answer he was hoping for he quickly interrupted her. "Piper, you don't have to give me an answer right now. Just think about it. But put it on and see how it feels. Please."

The pleading look in his eyes tore at her heart. This was Dan. The man who had been so wonderful to her, however this was not something she was even close to being ready for. A scene flashed before her eyes. She and Leo embraced in a passionate kiss. Giving her head a slight shake she tried to banish the sight.

"Dan, I don't…."

Again he didn't let her finish. "Please Piper, just try it on for me. It doesn't have to mean anything yet." Taking her hand, he slid the ring on her third finger. It felt cold and heavy on her finger. "All I ask is you think about it." He begged.

"All right, I'll think about it." She relented.

His face broke into a satisfied grin. "Great! Now I know it's getting late and you need to get to the club."

They both stood and Dan came to stand in front of her. "Think about it, okay? I love you."

"Me too." She replied automatically and without emotion.

Bending down he placed a hard kiss on her lips.

Prue sat by herself at P3. Phoebe had met someone the moment they entered the club and was even now dancing the night away. Part of her envied her baby sister. Phoebe took on life with a full head of steam, determined to enjoy it to its fullest. Prue on the other hand was not so out going about life or as Piper would say, too picky. She was simply waiting for Mr. Right. At one time she had thought it had been Andy, but well she didn't want to dwell on that awful time in her life. Then there was Jack, which again was pretty much doomed from the start. She was not interested in one-night flings and her confident demeanor tended to make the opposite sex cautious around her.

Leaning back in her chair she contented herself with observing the crowd. People watching could be pretty entertaining. Her line of vision was interrupted as Piper walked by. The first thing she noticed was Piper's harried look.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sitting down next to her big sister, Piper let out a long sigh. Not knowing where to start, she held out her hand and blurted, "Dan asked me to marry him."

"Oh my God!" Was her sister's first response as she grabbed the ringed finger.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Agreed Piper without much enthusiasm.

Phoebe chose that moment to take a break and come over. "Hey, what's going on?"

Prue lifted Piper's hand. "Oh, only this. Dan asked her to marry him."

"Oh my God!" Phoebe mimicked Prue's earlier words.

"Hmmm, seems to be the response of choice." Noted Piper.

"Wow, this is like huge Piper." Her younger sister went on. "Did you have any idea he was going to ask?"

"No, I was totally blind sided."

Detecting something in her sister's voice, Prue frowned. "You don't sound too happy about this."

"I know. I should be happy right?"

Seeing an opening, Phoebe jumped in. "But you're not."

Piper sat back in her seat. "I don't know what I feel. I mean Dan's this great, nice normal guy. This is what I've been looking for."

Prue nodded her head knowingly. "But are you happy honey?"

Piper turned conflicted eyes to her older sister. "No, I'm not Prue. Not like I should be anyway. God what's wrong with me?"

Phoebe came over and put a comforting arm around her. "Nothing honey. You can't control how you feel. Feelings are there or they're not, that's all there is too it."

"Piper, you can't marry Dan just because you feel you should or because he represents something you think you want. That's just not a good enough reason."

"I know Prue, you're right. I don't know, I'm just so confused."

Phoebe was reluctant to bring the subject up, but felt considering their conversation she had to. "Is part of this because of Leo?"

Piper closed her eyes, because she knew her sister had hit very close to home the root of her indecision. No matter how hard she had tried to deny it, she still had strong feelings for Leo. She didn't need to admit it, for it was written all over her face.

"Come here honey." Prue said as she enveloped her younger sister into her arms. "It's going to be okay." She soothed. "You need to take some time and sort out your feelings, but you have to be honest with them."

Reluctantly she removed herself from Prue and gave a watery smile. "You're right."

"Why don't you go home and do some serious soul searching."

"I can't Pheebs. I need to close up and…"

"Nonsense." Prue admonished. "Rachel is here. That's why you hired an assistant manager remember?"

"I suppose so."

"So off with you. We'll be right behind you after we talk with Rachel."

Reaching over, Piper gave each of her sisters a hug. "Thanks. I love you guys."

From his vantage point behind the bar, Leo took in everything. He witnessed Piper's entrance and then with a sinking heart watched helplessly as Piper showed off the engagement ring. Obviously she had said yes. He almost couldn't accept it, but the proof was there right in front of his eyes. He had truly lost her. She had agreed to marry someone else and there was no fighting back now. Deep down, he never fully believed it would go this far. Naively thinking their love would overpower all else. How wrong he had been. The place where his heart lay, felt shredded as if it had been viciously torn out and all that remained was an empty void.

As if to punish himself further he continued to watch as the sisters hugged in celebration. Funny now that he thought about it. Earlier he was asking himself what he was going to do about his relationship with Piper. It seemed that choice was now made for him. There really was no alternative. Turning away from the woman he loved, he went back to work, however his mind was focused on the future. A future without Piper.

**A/N: Next chapter will contain a major turning point!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To **HollyShadow, foureverCharmed, Geller Bing, leopiper-Forever, piperandleoeva** and **leopiper4ever-SV-GG**. Thanks so much once again for taking the time to leave your thoughts. You all are the best! I'm hoping to pull some heartstrings on this one, let me know if I did or not. 

Chapter 5

Piper took her sister's advice and soaked in a long hot bath. Leaning her head back against the rim of the basin, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Images of Dan and herself floated through her head. Fun times, some hard ones and lastly the secrets she was constantly keeping from him. This night came into focus, with its candle light dinner and his proposal along with her reaction to it. The image sharply distorted in a blinding flash to reveal herself encircled in Leo's arms. Vividly she could feel the warmth of his lips against her and the hardness of his body pressing along the full length of her. Leo, grabbing her and throwing her to the ground keeping her from harm. Feelings of security and contentment washed over her because she could share all that she was with him. Finally she surrendered to the sweet oblivion of sleep.

The dream came almost instantly. She was in a church and it was her wedding day. Flowers and people filled the chapel. Walking down the aisle she was filled with overwhelming happiness. Never had she felt this wonderful, this fulfilled. She was drawn closer to the man in a tux standing up front. His back was to her, his image fuzzy. As she reached him, he turned sending her a smile that lit up his face. His green eyes twinkled with wonderment. "Leo." She sighed.

Piper awoke with a start, causing some of her bath water to slosh over the sides. Sitting up, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. Everything seemed so clear. All her doubts, all her confusion vanished in the wake of the dream. By letting her mind run free, she was able to see what her heart truly wanted. Not nice, normal Dan, but Leo. The man who made her feel alive and allowed her to be who she was. She had been so stubborn and foolish. Looking down at the ring on her finger she knew what she had to do. Tomorrow she would tell Dan she could not marry him. How could she when she was in love with someone else?

Her heart raced when she thought about telling Leo how she felt. To see the joy on his face and once again feel the strength of his arms around her, and his kisses which left her breathless. But first she had to tell Dan. It was only fair. She hated to hurt him, but there was no other way, she had to be honest. Feeling better than she had in a very long time, she got out of the tub and look forward to a good nights sleep. Tomorrow everything would be put to right.

It was the middle of the night and P3 had been closed for hours. A lone figure sat at the bar, needing the quiet to perform his unpleasant task. Leo couldn't sleep; instead he decided to put into motion his plans. First was packing up his meager belongings into a duffel bag. Once he completed that, he went into Piper's office to get paper and a pen. Now seated at the bar, he stared at the blank piece of paper. 'Where to start?' He asked himself. He knew leaving a letter instead of facing Piper was a coward's way out. However he honestly didn't think he could say what he needed to say to her face without breaking down. So here he sat writing to say goodbye.

His first letter was already written and sat off to the side in an envelope with Prue and Phoebe's name on it. He felt bad not saying goodbye to them in person as well, but the chance of him running into Piper would be too great. He hoped they would understand. All right, he had put this off long enough. Clutching the pen, determined to get this done, he began... _Dear Piper_,

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and Piper took this as a good omen. She had no illusions her meeting with Dan would not be pleasant and she was not looking forward to it, but she could not put it off. Then she could go to Leo and tell him how she felt. The last thought filling her with a warm glow.

Making her way to the kitchen, she was glad to find both her sisters there.

"Well, you look better this morning." Observed Prue. "I take it you worked everything out?"

Grabbing a steaming cup of coffee, Piper blew on it before taking that first sip. "Yes I did. I took your advice and it worked."

"Really?" Phoebe grinned in satisfaction. "What did you decide?"

"That I can't marry Dan."

Prue and Phoebe's eyes met in silent approval. Not that they had anything against the man, they just didn't think he was the one for their sister.

Piper continued on. "I mean Dan's been great, but I don't love him the way I should. I think I fell more in love with the normal life he could give instead of the man himself."

Prue nodded her head in agreement. "I think you're exactly right honey. So where do you go from here?"

"Well, I obviously have to tell Dan, which isn't going to be easy. Then I need to talk to Leo."

"Oh really?" Phoebe's eyes lit up with anticipation.

Studying her sister's coy smile Piper went on. "Yes, I need to tell him how I feel. That I love him."

"Yeah!" Phoebe grabbed her in a big hug and jumped around the room.

"Gee Pheebs, don't hold back tell Piper how you really feel." Mused a delighted Prue.

"I take it you both approve?"

"Piper, we approve of whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks Prue."

Piper was torn. On the one hand her meeting with Dan went about how she expected it to. He was hurt and angry. She tried to explain it wasn't his fault but hers. She should have been more honest in her feelings. That didn't seem to placate Dan and in the end they parted on not the greatest of terms. Piper felt bad about it, but knew it was for the best.

Now she could concentrate on what she wanted to say to Leo. She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him. Couldn't wait to begin rebuilding their relationship. Hopping out of her Jeep, she rushed inside. At first she was disappointed he wasn't immediately visible. She went and knocked on his door and got no response. Maybe he was in her office or the storeroom. When she reached her office it was empty as well. Tossing her purse on her desk she noticed two envelopes sitting by her computer. Her heart gave a little lurch as the first tingle of fear gripped her body.

Slowly, almost unwilling, she picked up the envelopes. One had Prue and Phoebe's names written across it, the other her own. The handwriting all to familiar to her. It was Leo's. With trembling fingers she turned her envelope over. She didn't want to open it, didn't want to read what was inside. Taking a steady breath she tore the seal, and carefullyunfolded the single sheet of white paper. Her heart stopped as she read the first line. _Dear Piper_, Oh God no. Please no she pleaded to herself then began to read through blurred eyes.

_I know I'm being a coward by writing you instead of facing you. I'm sorry, but I just didn't think I could do it without falling apart. By the time you read this I will have left San Francisco. It's okay, it's what I needed to do and I'll be fine. I appreciate all you have done for me by giving me a job and a place to stay. I also know by doing that it made things awkward for Dan and you. I told you once that I was going to fight for you and I meant it. I truly believed we were meant to be together and in time you would see it too. But I guess I was wrong. Dan came to me and told me he was proposing. I didn't want to accept it at first, but when you came back and I saw the ring on your finger, well I finally got it. You were so happy celebrating with your sisters and this was what you wanted. All I've ever wanted for you was to be happy Piper. If Dan makes you happy, then you have to go for it. Now that I'm no longer in your life, you can go on with yours and me with mine. I hope you will remember me kindly and know I will never forget you. _

_I'll love you, always,_

_Leo_

The piece of paper slipped from her numb fingers and floated downward as she slowly sank to the hard surface of the floor. Tears ran unchecked down her face while she curled up into a tiny ball and rocked back and forth. Her heart lay in a million pieces and her soul cold and empty.

This is how Phoebe found her when she couldn't reach Piper on her cell phone. Reading the piece of paper laying to the side, she immediately called Prue who made an appearance soon after. She too read Leo's letter as well as the one he had penned to them. It said how fortunate he had been to know them and how they would always be his family. He wanted them to never forget their destiny, for they had much more good to do and finally he asked them to forgive him for not saying goodbye in person. Hoping they would understand.

When both letters had been read Prue and Phoebe sat on the floor next to a distraught Piper, shaken by Leo's abrupt departure.

A/N: _**I will try to post the next chapter later this weekend. Don't want to keep you hanging too long.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not thanking each of you personally but I wanted to get this out as quick as I could. But thank you, thank you to all of you!**

Chapter 6

Leo awoke with a start, and his eyes popped open. 'What had woken him?' He silently asked him self as he rolled over to look at the clock. 5am the red lights read. He would need to get up soon anyway. Puzzled, he tired to pinpoint what exactly had disturbed his slumber. Sifting through various reasons his brain suddenly latched onto something. What day it was. Swallowing hard, he wanted to just forget today's date, but his mind had other intentions.

It was a year to the day he left San Francisco and left Piper. Instantly a vision of her crossed through his mind's eye. He struggled to push in back to its resting-place. A place in his heart he had locked away. A place that would always belong to Piper, but would forever be kept buried deep inside his heart. Sometimes it was hard to believe it had been so long, almost like another lifetime. Other times it seemed like it was only yesterday. Laying there in the dark he let his mind go and allowed memories to flood through him.

That fateful day would never leave him as long as he lived. Even though he knew it had been the right thing to do, it still was the most difficult. Getting on a bus headed north. He rode until he reached the upper most part of California. Not ready to leave the state completely, he got off in the tiny town of Hydeville. He had to admit he liked the small sleepy burg he picked. He also lucked out as far as employment. After only a day in town he was able to find work at a local bed and breakfast doing handyman work.

Ellen Rogers was the owner of the establishment and she agreed to give him a chance even though he had no references. Not only did she supply him with a job, but also she had saved him emotionally as well. They quickly became friends and after several months they had taken their relationship to the next step and had become lovers. His relationship with Ellen was in no way comparable to that which he had with Piper, however it was a nice comfortable arrangement. Because of Ellen, he was able to move forward and not dwell as much on the past. In fact days would go by without him thinking of Piper or the life he left behind.

Today however, was different. Today he would let himself think of her. Her beautiful image appeared immediately and it was crystal clear as if he had just recently seen her instead of it being a year ago. At first he simply let himself enjoy the image, while he studied every feature. Picturing her laughing, her frowning, and even her crying. Visualize her in full witch mode, freezing and vanquishing demons. Lastly he felt her lips against his and her snuggled deep within his arms. The image dissolved into a picture of her with Dan. He was sure they were married by now. Was she happy? Did she ever think of him as he did her? His throat became clogged with emotion and he knew he had to cease in his wanderings. Giving his head a mental shake, the scenes in his head began to fade and return to the dark recess of his heart. Even after all this time, it still hurt. Feeling movement next to him, he gathered the hurt and shoved it deep down inside.

A voice beside him in bed asked, "Are you okay honey?"

Looking over he put on a fake smile. "Yeah, fine."

Piper sat at the kitchen table a half- empty cup of coffee sat to one side. She was reading over the latest report she had received. It pretty much read like so many others in the past. 'No new progress at this time.' Staring at the words, she felt the familiar feeling of disappointment fill her. Maybe it was time to give up she thought. It had been a year and she still was no closer to locating Leo. When she first began her search she had enlisted the help of Darryl, unofficially that was since it technically was not a missing person's case. After a few months went by without success, Darryl suggested she hire a private investigator. Seven months later and her pocketbook smaller she was still no closer to finding him.

"Hey honey." Prue greeted as she entered the room.

"Hey."

Looking over her sister's shoulder, Prue inquired, "Another report?"

"Yeah, same as all the others." Piper answered back as she folded the piece of paper back up. "I think maybe it's time to give up."

With a serious light in her eyes, Prue sat down across the table. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it's been a year Prue. How much more can I do? He's gone and I think it's time I just accepted it."

Her older sister's heart went out to her. It had been a really rough time for Piper. She still had trouble believing what had happened. Talk about bad timing. If Piper had only made her decision about Leo a day earlier, she would have saved all this heartache. "You know Phoebe and I will support whatever you decide."

A small smile spread across Piper's lips. "I know. You guys have been really great. I'd never have made it through without you. I'm going to give the agency a call this afternoon and tell them to stop looking. Guess it just wasn't meant to be."

The phone ringing interrupted the conversation. Rising to her feet, Piper answered it. "Hello? Yes? Oh, hi. What?" There was a long pause while Prue's curiosity began to peak. "Oh my God. Are you kidding? Yes, yes as soon as possible would be good. Thank you, thank you so much." Piper hung up the phone; a dazed expression filled her face.

Prue's curiosity turned to concern. "Piper, are you all right?"

Casting her eyes to her sister, she nodded slowly. "That was the private detective. He thinks he found Leo."

It was the last thing Prue was expecting. "Are you serious? That's great sweetie!"

"He's coming over right now with pictures to make sure it's really Leo. Oh God Prue, I think this is real."

Coming over, Prue wrapped her arms around her middle sister. "I know, but let's not get too worked up until we know for sure. Want me to wait with you?"

"Please." Piper replied while she held tight to her hopes.

Fifteen minutes later Alex Soto, Private Investigator arrived. The sisters led him into the conservatory.

"I sure hope I'm bringing good news Miss Halliwell. I took these from my car, so they are a bit fuzzy and from a distance."

Piper had been holding her breath as he produced a large manila envelope. Reaching for Prue's hand, she clutched tight while he lay the photos out on the table. 'It was him! It was Leo!' her mind screamed. The investigator had been right, the pictures where not very clear, but there was no mistaking who it was. They had found him. Picking one of them up, she smiled at the familiar plaid flannel shirt he wore and tool belt slung low on his denim- clad hips. He looked so good to her starved eyes. Another photo had him repairing a door to a quiet looking house.

Since her sister was too absorbed with the photographs, Prue took over. "So where is he?"

Taking out a notebook, he flipped through some pages. "Let's see, he's up in Northern California in the small town of Hydeville. He's currently working for an Ellen Rogers, owner of a bed and breakfast. He's been there about a year." Tearing the piece of paper out, he handed it to Prue. "Here's the address and everything I could find out."

"We appreciate all your hard work Mr. Soto. Still can't believe you found him. We were about to give up hope."

"I know, I was pretty discouraged myself. Hope this helps you out."

Prue sent him a huge smile. "Oh, I've no doubt it will. I'll see you to the door."

Two days later found Prue and Piper on their way to Hydeville. Phoebe had desperately wanted to join them, but it was finals week and she couldn't miss them. Piper had remained quiet through most of the drive. Too busy going over in her head what she wanted to say when she saw him. There were various scenarios to choose from, she just needed the right one. Her mind still couldn't believe she would be seeing Leo soon. The thought brought a warm feeling to every part of her body.

Ellen Rogers was a petite woman of twenty- nine. She had short auburn hair, hazel eyes, a bright smile and a soft heart. She had owned the bed and breakfast for the past six years and it had always seemed enough for her. That all changed when Leo Wyatt walked into her life a year ago. He had answered her add for a handyman position and after that first meeting she knew she wanted more. Immediately she had fallen for the soft- spoken man with his gentle eyes and wonderful smile. Knowing his attractiveness was not just something on the outside, but on the inside as well.

In the beginning she sensed he was recovering from something painful. After a few months developing a friendship, he had confessed about the woman he had left behind and the reason he had. Her heart ached at the pain still evident in his green eyes when he spoke of it. All through that time she was secretly hoping he would move on and maybe form some small affection for her. As time went by he started to heal and their friendship became more. She loved him with all she had, but was under no illusion that although he cared for her; he would never love her as he did the woman he had left behind. Ever practical, Ellen would take what she could get. It was enough for her.

Standing by the front window, she looked out across the well- landscaped yard. Life for her was pretty darn good at the moment. Then she felt warm arms encircle her from behind and soft lips pressing against the back of her neck. Shutting her eyes, she leaned back basking in the joy of his embrace.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Leo asked, as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Just how lucky I am."

"We both are." He countered, turning her so she faced him and gave her a gentle kiss. "I need to go put more stain on the last door and then it's ready to go up."

"Great, how about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good. I should be done in an hour or so." Giving her one more quick kiss, he left to finish his project.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To everyone who kindly took the time to leave comments on the last chapter, my heartfelt thanks! I usually like to thank you all personally but I am heading out of town for the weekend and want to get this chapter out before I leave. But know that I really appreciate your thoughts. As always I will be curious to hear what you think of this next chapter. Hoping to really build up the drama here.**

Chapter 7

Prue and Piper had left their motel room after checking in and getting cleaned up. They had gotten directions to the bed and breakfast from the front clerk. It had taken them less than ten minutes to arrive at their destination. During the short drive, Piper sat ram- rod straight and said nothing. Her excitement and nervousness warring within her, and was threatening to explode out of her. Prue pulled her Cherokee up in front of the building and waited for Piper's lead.

Now that the moment was here, Piper was hesitant. 'What would she say when she saw him? 'How would he react to seeing her?'

"You ready?" Prue's voice broke through her questions.

"I think so. Come with me?" She pleaded.

"Of course honey. Let's go."

With her older sister's support, Piper got out of the vehicle. They walked up the wooden stairs side by side to the front door. A welcome sign hung from a window along with instructions to walk in. Prue pushed the door open and a jingle sounded from a tiny bell attached. Piper took in the tidy entrance area in a glance, then heard,

"Leo, stop it. I think we have guests."

Piper watched as Leo entered the room; a slim dark hair woman was cradled in his arms. He was affectionately nuzzling her neck. The woman noticed them first. "Oh, excuse us. Leo put me down."

After setting her on her feet, Leo took his first look at who had entered. Everything stopped in his mind. His body became still as it registered shock. At first all he could do was stare, stunned at the figure standing before him. "Piper?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Hello Leo." She wanted to say more, there were a million things she wanted to say, but seeing him with the other woman had taken all the wind out of her sails. It was the last thing she was expecting and it threw her well- rehearsed speech out the window, along with just the sight of him. It had been so long and he looked so good.

Ellen took in the two while a tight knot started to form in her stomach. She instantly knew who this beautiful woman was. Even if she hadn't known the woman's name, just the look in Leo's eyes was enough. This was the woman he had left behind. The one who was to marry another.

It was if they were the only two in the room and time stood still. Each drinking in the sight of the other. Piper finally managed to get her brain functioning again and sent him a wan smile. "It's been a while huh?"

Blinking his eyes a few times just too make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination he said, "Piper, what are you doing here?"

Well this sure was not the rushing into his arms the moment she saw him kind of scene she had been dreaming of, but then what had she really expected.

Prue sensing her sister's state rushed to assist. "Hey Leo, good to see you again."

Leo swung his head to Prue not even realizing she had been standing there. "You too Prue." His words were followed by a genuine smile.

"Ummm, is there maybe a place Piper and you could talk. You know like in private?"

As if coming out of a daze, Leo nodded his head. "Yeah, of course." He stepped back and motioned Piper to follow him. "This way."

Ellen watched them go, a cold hand closing over her heart. She attempted a smile when Leo's eyes met hers briefly before he exited the room.

Prue could feel the woman's obvious distress. "So this is your place. It's really beautiful. I'm a photographer, and I would love a tour."

Thankful for the woman's offer of distraction, Ellen gave a tiny smile. "Of course."

Leo led Piper outside and to a small outer building. When they entered, she noted it was fixed up like a small apartment. A twin bed sat on one wall. There was a tiny kitchen table, two chairs and a small couch. She could make out a bathroom at the far end of the room. Obviously this was where Leo had been living.

"Can I get you something?" He asked softly.

"No, I'm good." She replied, followed by a long awkward silence. She didn't know where to start; it was if they were strangers.

"Would you like to sit down?"

While she opted for a seat on the couch he leaned against the kitchen counter across from her. Leo still couldn't believe she was sitting in front of him. He never thought he'd ever see her again. Knowing he should say something, but his mind was still busy processing it all. Finally he managed to re ask the burning question. "Piper, why are you here?"

Piper had been looking everywhere but where she most wanted to, at him. His question brought her eyes to his. The moment had arrived. She had dreamed of it so often, however now that it was upon her she was scared. "I'm here because I wanted to see you, talk to you."

Leo shook his head in confusion. "Why? I don't imagine Dan is too thrilled about you coming to see me? Speaking of which. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. I've been searching for you since the day you left. First with Darryl's help and then with a private detective."

A frown creased his forehead. "The day I left? I don't understand. Why? I left so you could go on with your life. Marry Dan, have that nice, normal life you wanted. A life you made perfectly clear would not be with me."

Piper sent him a sad smile. "The morning I found your letter, I was coming to tell you I had broken up with Dan. I was coming to tell you that I loved you."

At her confession, his eyes widened. How often in the past had he wished to hear those words. He closed his eyes against the varied emotions washing over him. At first joy, which quickly turned to pain, loss, anger and finally regret.

Piper watched avidly in silent anticipation. She had waited a year to finally tell him her true feelings. Visualizing this moment a hundred times in her head. After declaring her love, he would take her in his arms, kiss her and tell her he loved her too. They would finally be together as it always should have been. His next words shattered her make believe world into tiny shards of nothing.

"What do you want from me?" His hard tone held just an edge of anger.

Unprepared, Piper's eyes grew bigger and her stomach churned with uncertainty and fear. Fear that this reunion was not going to go as she had envisioned so many times.

"I don't understand Leo. What do I want? I just told you I love you. I want us to be together."

He steeled himself against the vulnerability reflecting in her brown eyes. He had to stay strong, could not chance putting his heart in her hands again. It had taken him a long painful year to finally move on with his life. To heal his heart, his spirit and his soul. No, he was not about to fall backward; he had come too far.

A choked laugh escaped his lips. "Now you want to be with me? Now you realize you love me?" Shaking his head, he turned from her and began pacing the room like a caged animal. "Do you know how many times I wanted so desperately for you to say those words to me Piper? Wanted more than anything for us to be together? It was all I lived for."

When he turned back, she could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "God, I had never wanted anything so badly. But you didn't want me Piper, did you? No you wanted Dan and the normal life he supposedly could give you. You were going to marry him. He told me he was going to ask you and then I saw you come in that night, wearing his ring. I knew at that moment we would never be together. Because I wanted you to be happy, because I loved you that much, I left."

By this time her own eyes were swimming in tears and one by one they fell down her cheeks. "Leo, I…"

He wouldn't let her finish, for the hold on his emotions had been broken after all these months and he needed to set them free. "Don't say it Piper. Don't tell me you changed you're mind. It's too late for that now. I've spent many painful nights putting you in the past. Do you know how hard that was for me? To know I'd never be with you, never see you again. Laying awake at night picturing Dan and you together, married." He paused as he cleared the emotion out of his throat. "But I had too. I had to bury you in a part of my heart I swore never to open again."

Piper sat there in stunned disbelief. She couldn't believe where this conversation was going. Never had she considered Leo not wanting to be with her again. They were meant to be together, she truly believed that in her heart of hearts.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me Leo?"

Struggling to keep his composure, especially in the face of her obvious distress, he blew out a ragged breath. "I'm saying I can't. It's too late Piper. I've started a new life here, one I'm content with. I can't go back."

Swallowing hard, before asking a question she really didn't want to, but needed to. Steadying herself for the answer. "Are you in love with her?"

Each knew of whom she spoke of. He averted his eyes at the question. "Yes."

The one word response was like a dagger to her heart. The pain so unbearable, she couldn't breathe. Concentrating so hard on keeping it together, she almost missed his next words.

"It's not the same love I had for you. I'll never feel about anyone the way I did for you. With Ellen, it is a nice, ordinary kind of feeling. One I'm willing to accept and go with."

Piper honestly didn't think she could listen to anymore. Her whole emotional being felt as if it had been shredded, and she was left torn and bleeding. "I see." She finally managed. Putting on a brave face, she looked at him. "I guess there's nothing more to say then is there?"

"No, there's not."

"Well then, I think it's time for me to go."

"I'm sorry Piper."

She couldn't stand the pity she saw in his eyes and reflecting in his tone. Abruptly she got to her feet. "Don't be. You're obviously happy and that's how it should be. I'm happy for you, really I am." She hesitated for just a second, then looked him right in the eye. "Guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I guess not."

Nodding her head, she tossed him one last weak smile and quickly exited the room. Leo stood there torn. Part of him, the part where his heart lay, wanted nothing more than to run after her and take her in his arms. To tell her they could try again. However his head told him to remain where he was. This was for the best. He had found a new life, and he was happy with it. It was a life he was pretty sure his heart would not be broken again. The latter reasoning winning over the former, so he stayed put. He did go over to the window and leaned forward, taking in a long breath. Why did he have a sneaky feeling his life would once again never be the same after seeing Piper.

Her vision was completely blurred by the tears gathering and threatening to spill forth yet again. Blindly she made her way through the house and out the front door. Prue's car was only a few yards away and she made for the relative safety it would provide.

Prue and Ellen had been in the kitchen looking through old photos of the town, each trying to keep their minds off what was going on elsewhere. Prue jumped up when she witnessed a distraught Piper rush by. Without a thought she followed, only to find her sister sitting in the front seat of her vehicle staring unseeingly out. Her eyes red and puffy from tears, which even now were making their way down her face.

The drive back to the motel was made in complete silence. Prue sensing Piper needed time before she would confide in her older sister. Obviously the meeting with Leo did not go as all of them had expected it to.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one of my fics! So my heartfelt appreciation goes out to **HollyShadow, Geller Bing, foureverCharmed, piperandleoeva,leopiper4ever-SV-GG,halli-halliwell and PunkRokPixie** for taking the time to review the previous chapter. You all make it worth it.

One more special thank you to **Geller Bing** for helping me with the direction of this chapter. Her suggestion helped so much with my writers block.

Chapter 8

Ellen watched from the kitchen window as Leo left the outer building and began sanding down a small end table he'd been working on. She didn't know what to do. Should she go to him? Maybe he needed some space. She had been so scared when the two women had entered the house. When Leo had called the one woman Piper, Ellen could feel her whole world collapse around her. Here was the woman Leo had left behind. Ellen didn't know what to expect, but wasn't the least surprised to see how beautiful Piper was. And the way she looked at Leo. Well, Ellen had little doubt this Piper was still in love with him. The hardest thing for her was to look into Leo's face and see such intense emotion. She figured right then and there that she had lost him. So she was taken totally by surprise when a distressed Piper fled the house leaving Leo to go about his daily activities. Ellen wasn't fooled though. She knew Leo and seeing Piper again had affected him. To what extent she was unsure, but maybe it was time to find out. Needing to know if Leo was still going to be a part of her life.

When the sisters got back to the motel, Piper made a beeline for the shower. Prue had not said anything and quietly waited. When her sister needed her, she would be there; knowing it was only a matter of time. A short time later, Piper emerged from the shower dressed in an oversized sweat outfit. Her eyes still red, but dry.

"Feel better honey?"

Piper shook her head, and when her older sister opened her arms, she did not hesitate. Hugging Prue tightly, her tears fell once again. She didn't think she had any more the shed but she was wrong.

After awhile Prue pulled slightly away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her sister wiped away the last of the tears and shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about. I was too late. He doesn't love me anymore."

Prue frowned. "Leo not love you anymore. I find that kinda hard to believe, even after all the time that's passed."

"It's true. He told me he's moved on with his life and he doesn't want to go back, doesn't want to be with me." Then as if she had to force herself to voice it, she said, "He's in love with someone else."

"Ellen? The owner of the bed and breakfast?"

"Yeah." Piper sniffed and grabbed a nearby tissue. "God Prue, I never imagined he'd fall in love with someone else. Pretty self centered of me huh?"

Prue didn't know how to respond. It was true, none of them ever thought of Leo with anyone other than Piper. He loved her so much. Guess they all had been pretty foolish. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing else to do. We'll head back to San Francisco and I'll try and pick up the pieces of my life."

Moving a strand of hair away from her younger sister's face, Prue asked, "Are you sure? Maybe if you talked to Leo again, now that he's had some time to think about it…"

"No." Piper interrupted. "He's happy and I don't think he's going to change his mind. He was pretty firm on what he wanted."

"Okay then, why don't you try and get some sleep and we'll leave early in the morning." Prue watched in concern as Piper got under the covers and curled up into a tiny ball. She had a feeling her sister had a long recovery in front of her.

Two weeks had gone by since Piper's visit and Leo and Ellen's relationship had not truly returned to normal. Leo kept assuring her everything was fine, that he was fine, but that was a lie. She could feel the distance he had put between them. He was constantly lost in his thoughts and she wasn't fooled, she knew he was lost in the past, his past with Piper. How could she reach him and bring him back to her.

Leo knew he had to stop. Ever since seeing Piper again he couldn't get her out of his head. It was like a sickness and he was unable to find a cure. Ellen had been very patient, but she was being hurt by his distant manor. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain. That night, he took her by the hand and led her to a swing on the front porch. Sitting down, he gathered her in his arms and held her tight.

Ellen was taken off guard by his sudden affection, but thrilled in it as well. Leaning against him she took in his scent and the feel of him next to her. It had been awhile.

It was later in the week that the uneasy feeling came. He wasn't sure what it was, but it bothered him more than he liked to admit. Something was wrong, he could feel it, however was clueless to its origin. By the end of the day it had gotten so bad, he decided to take some time and meditate. It was something he had not done in a very long time. He hoped it would ease the troubling sensation he'd been experiencing. Closing his eyes he let his mind drain of everything. Sitting there he waited for the meditating exercises to smooth away the uneasiness. It did the exact opposite. The feelings were now more intensified and he could focus on where they were coming from. It was like he was traveling in a tunnel and at the end a light shone along with the answer to what had been bothering him.

Eyes popping open, his mind screamed. The girls! Something was wrong, terribly wrong. There were a dozen questions buzzing inside his brain, but none of them mattered. He needed to call the sisters, now! Racing to the phone, he dialed, but all he got was the answering machine. Frustrated he slammed the phone down, which brought Ellen running.

"What's the matter?"

Frantically he paced, not bothering to look at her or answer her inquiry. His mind filled with a whirlwind of emotions. Now that he had discovered the root of his uneasiness, he needed answers and quickly. Finally his eyes met hers. "I need to go to San Francisco."

Prue and Piper peered through the glass of the intensive care unit at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. A frail figure lay on a bed behind the protective window. Numerous tubes and machines were hooked up to the motionless body. Phoebe Halliwell had gone to a party celebrating the end of her college finals. She had been so happy and proud. It all changed last evening when a balcony, which many of them had been socializing, collapsed. Phoebe had fallen eight feet and been covered by multitudes of building debris. She had been rushed to the hospital with multiple internal injuries as well as severe trauma to her head. Lying there unconscious, the doctors were hesitant to operate to repair the internal damage.

When Phoebe showed no signs of regaining consciousness, the doctors finally agreed they couldn't wait any longer. They had to operate or the young woman would die. Prue and Piper had agreed, wanting only the best for their sister. Now they waited anxiously for the surgeons to ready themselves and prayed all would go successfully.

Leo had been on the road all night. Going on adrenaline, which drove him on and the unknown eating away at him. Was it Piper? Was she the one in danger or worse, hurt? Or Prue, Phoebe, they were like sisters to him. It was strange, since loosing his wings he had also lost the ability to sense the girls in trouble. So why was he having these feelings now? It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding out what was going on and if he could help.

He reached the Halliwell Manor just as the sun was breaking through the clouds. Hopping out of his truck, he raced for the front door. Without consideration for how early it was, he knocked loudly. There was no answer. Again he pounded on the door and while he impatiently waited he scanned the area and for the first time noticed no vehicles in the driveway. Standing very still he closed his eyes and concentrated. If it had worked once, maybe it would again. As before nothing specific came to him, just a feeling, a feeling that had him rushing to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **You guys are as always, just the best! To **HollyShadow, Geller Bing, foureverCharmed, leopiper4ever-SV-GG,PunkPokPixie, halli-halliwell and Heather1021. **Thank you for leaving your glowing reviews, what inspiration you all are.

**Chapter 9 **

The girls alternated from pacing the small confines of the waiting room to nervously sitting on the well worn couch the room provided. Their baby sister had been in surgery for the better part of two hours. The doctors had informed them, the surgery could take several. The wait thus far was already becoming excruciating. Finally Prue said she was going in search of coffee. Not that the caffeine would soothe her, rather it would give her something to do and get her out of the tiny room. Piper just nodded and looked back up at the clock, willing it to read later than what it did.

Leo found the first empty parking spot, jumped out and hurried to the main desk of the hospital. They directed him to the nurse's deck on the fourth floor. Prue had just left the vending area with a cup of coffee in hand.

When she turned the corner she heard a familiar voice frantically asking, "Please, can you tell me if you've admitted anyone with the last name Halliwell?"

"Leo?" She called out in disbelief.

Leo swung his head around, his eyes filled with worry. "Oh God Prue, you're all right. Piper? Is Piper okay?"

Taking his arm, she attempted to calm his agitated state. "She's fine Leo. It's Phoebe."

He closed his eyes before saying, "I knew something was wrong, I felt it. What happened?"

Leading him down the hallway to where Piper waited, she filled him in on everything. Upon entering the waiting room his eyes went straight to an anxious Piper. "Piper."

At the sound of her name, she swiveled on her heels and looked at him stunned. "Leo?" It was the last straw on her already ravaged emotional state. Her eyes filled with tears and when he simply opened his arms there was no hesitation. She flew into them as if he were a lifeline, which would keep her from drowning in despair.

"It's going to be all right." He soothed as he brushed her back with a gentle hand while her body shook uncontrollably.

When she was able to bring herself back together, she reluctantly stepped out of his embrace. Wiping the moisture from her face, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering the same thing." Added a confused Prue.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs, while the girls sat perched on the couch, he explained. "I don't know, it was the weirdest thing. I just got a really uneasy feeling something was wrong. The more I tried to ignore it, the more intense it became. I tried calling you, but no answer. All I knew was I needed to see you guys and make sure everything was okay. Obviously it's not."

"Unfortunately." Agreed Prue. "She's been in there a really long time now."

He could hear the underlying terror in her words. Prue, always confident, always strong would never admit her fear, but Leo knew.

He wanted to ease her mind if only a little. "Prue you have to keep telling yourself she is in the best place right now. She's in a good hospital with good doctors who can perform miracles now days. She's going to pull through. You just have to have faith."

His gentle reassurance was like a balm to their tattered emotions. They forgot how much they had come to rely on Leo's comforting words. It was a gift.

Prue sent him a smile of appreciation. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm here, whatever you need you got it."

After the initial greeting, which he knew was emotionally motivated; he had avoided Piper's eyes. Now he hazard a glance in her direction. She looked so pale and there were dark circles under her red rimmed eyes. The urge to envelop her in his arms was so great, but he couldn't. Things were different now. He couldn't just hold her anytime he wanted and he had felt her draw away as he spoke with Prue. Well, he may not be able to give her physical support, however he could provide lots of mental and emotional.

Minutes turned into hours and after five grueling ones, the doctor emerged from the operating room. The three occupants in the room quickly rose to their feet. "How is she?" Prue asked without preamble.

"She made it through the surgery, which is the first step."

"Okay?" Prompted Prue, wanting him to be more specific.

The doctor sent her an understanding smile. "We were able to repair all the internal injuries she suffered. Now we have to wait and see. The next twelve to twenty- four hours are crucial. If she gets passed that, then her outlook is very promising."

"So we have to wait and see what happens in the coming hours?" Piper questioned again, just to make sure she completely understood the situation.

"Exactly. She's young and I believe a fighter. We'll constantly be monitoring her progress through the rest of the day and night."

Prue held out her hand. "Thank you Doctor Kean, we appreciate all you've done. Can we see her?"

"She's still in recovery, but when she's back in her room, you may. I would prefer only one of you at a time for now. We don't want to over stimulate her."

Piper nodded her head. "We understand." Wanting to do whatever the doctor requested so as not to impede Phoebe's recovery.

"I'll keep you posted on any new developments. And may I suggest you go home, get some rest. We'll call if there are any changes in your sister's condition."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but we'll be staying." Prue returned in a tone that would book no argument.

After the doctor left, Leo looked at both sisters. "This is good news. She made it through the surgery and I know Phoebe, she'd not going to let this beat her."

The girls sent him wan smiles and again were thankful for his calming tone and encouraging words. "Is there anything I can get you? Food, something to drink?"

Both of them shook their heads. All they could think about was Phoebe and her recovery.

By later that night the doctors determined Phoebe was doing well enough to be moved back into her room in intensive care. The others were heartened by the news. Once the youngest Halliwell was settled in, it was decided Prue would be the first to sit with her. Piper and Leo, standing side by side watched through the window as Prue brushed the hair off her sister's forehead and placed a gentle kiss.

At her sister's actions, Piper hugged herself tightly, trying to keep from falling apart. Leo felt the troubling emotions of the woman standing next to him and was conflicted on what to do. His fist instinct was to comfort her, but considering the present status of their relationship he held back. This was until he observed the white knuckled grip she had on her arms.

The least he could do was offer more comforting words. "She's going to make it Piper, you have to believe that."

His soft tone caused her emotions to erupt into a flood tears. This time he didn't think, and simply acted. Reaching out, he pulled her to him. He felt her body stiffen, then relax as she let her emotions have full reign. For several minutes they stood there, while he allowed her to draw from his strength.

When she was spent, she retreated from his embrace and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry." She apologized in a soggy voice.

"Don't be. I'm here for you Piper. Let me help."

Stepping away, thus putting some distance between them she said, "Thanks, but I need to be strong, for Phoebe. I can't keep breaking down, that's not going to help anyone."

"You're being too hard on yourself Piper. This is a rough time for all of you. You just need to stay positive."

Nodding her head she stared at her two sisters behind the glass. "You're right."

Around two in the morning Prue decided to run home and get a few toiletries for Piper and herself. They could clean up a little in the hospital bathroom. When she got back to the waiting room she was met with a touching scene causing a small smile to form on her lips. There, on the couch, were a sleeping Piper and Leo. Her sister's head nestled on Leo's chest, while his arm was slung loosely around her shoulders. In all the misery which had been so much a part of their lives the past couple of days, it was nice to see something good. Prue was not naïve enough to think this meant Piper and Leo had resumed their relationship, but she was grateful her sister had someone to lean on and help her stay strong. Prue envied them just a little.

Two days later, Phoebe was awake and responding well to treatment. The doctors were optimistic the young woman would make a full recovery. She was moved into a regular hospital room and could have more visitors. Propped slightly up on her pillow, Phoebe grinned when she spotted Leo mixed in with her sisters. "Leo?"

Going over to her, he sat by her bed. "Hey there. Glad you're doing better. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry about that. Not that I'm not really glad to see you, but why are you here?" She asked confused.

"It's kind of a long story and I think I'll just let one of your sisters fill you in. Now that I know you're going to be fine, I'll be heading out of here." Bending foreword, he brushed his lips across her cheek. "No more scares like this, promise?"

Reaching over, she grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. "I promise. Thanks Leo, for being here. Means a lot. Are you sure you can't stay?" She questioned hopefully.

Sending her a knowing look, he none the less said, "I can't. I need to get back, but I'll keep in touch."

"You better." She warned with an impish grin.

Piper watched the exchange with a sinking heart. Deep down she knew Leo would most likely be leaving again, but a small part of her had hoped maybe after everything that had happened he might stay. His conversation with Phoebe had put an end to that.

**A/N: I plan to post the last chapter this weekend. Didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I will never be able to express in words just how wonderful your reviews make me feel. All I can do is send out my appreciation to you all for taking the time to leave me your thoughts. This is one of the reasons I write is to get feedback and you guys make it all worth it. This is the final chapter and I hope it delivers all that I want. Drama and most importantly romance as well as giving you an ending you want. So if you get the chance drop a note and let me know if I succeeded. Again my thanks!

**Chapter 10 **

After taking a long hot shower in the motel Leo had rented for the night, he threw on a pair of jeans and planned to watch TV until he fell asleep. In the morning he would head back to Hydeville and Ellen. A knock at the door brought him up short. Glancing at the clock it was just past ten pm. Who could it be this late? Grabbing a shirt he tossed it on without buttoning it and went to see who his visitor was.

Piper stood just outside the door unsure of her course of action. On the drive here she was positive this was something she needed to do. She needed to see Leo once more before he left and thank him for all his support. That was then, but now that she was standing here her confidence wavered. Stubbornly ignoring the doubts, she lifted her hand and knocked.

Surprise registered on Leo's features when the door revealed the last person he expected to see. "Piper?"

"Hi." She greeted then attempted to avert her gaze from the smooth expanse of skin exposed by his open shirt. She also had noted his hair was still damp, obviously he had just gotten out of the shower. However coming this far, she wouldn't let his state of dress or undress, as the case may be, deter her as she bolstered her courage. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No…no…not at in." He stuttered as he stepped back allowing her to enter. "Is Phoebe okay? Nothing's happened?" He questioned immediately concerned.

"Oh no, she's fine. In fact the doctors think she'll be able to come home in a few days." She rushed to reassure. Again her eyes had a will of their own and were drawn to his bare chest. She silently chastised herself for her lack of control.

"That's great news!" His comment was followed by an awkward silence as he waited for her to explain why she was here.

Piper licked her dry lips. The combination of his nearness and her reaction to him was having an effect on her body. It was making it difficult for her to form a coherent sentence. Clearing her throat she looked up at him. "I wanted to see you before you left. To thank you for coming and all your support. I honestly don't think I would have made it through with out it."

"I love Phoebe too Piper. I'm glad I was able to help, even in a small way."

"I know, I just needed you to know how much it meant to all of us." As she continued to look into his eyes she realized she needed to go and fast. She'd come to say what she wanted. Whatever other feelings she had for him needed to stay where they were, locked away deep in her heart. He was headed back to his new life and the woman in it and she must remember that.

"Well, I better go. You'll want to get any early start in the morning."

Leo watched her go to the door and had an overwhelming urge to stop her. "Piper."

Slowly she turned her eyes to him unsure. They stood there for several moments, not moving, not speaking until as if on cue they moved together in unison. Throwing themselves at each other, their bodies pressed tight against one another. Their mouths clamped together in a passionate almost desperate kiss. Lips devoured lips and tongues battled for fulfillment. Hands frantically roamed over each other's bodies as they rediscovered every nook and cranny of the other. The heat in the room intensified as desire rose to new heights. No words were spoken only reaction to feelings. Feelings which had been harnessed for too long and at long last were unleashed in a frenzied rush.

Neither could get enough of the other as the time apart fell to the wayside and only the present mattered. Without removing his lips from hers, he caught her under her knees and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed where he gently deposited her onto the soft mattress.

She lay there with her long brown hair spread around her and as he gazed at the beautiful picture she presented, his eyes darkened with passion. "Piper?" He whispered almost reverently.

Putting a finger to his lips, she shook her head. "No words Leo. Just love me, if only for tonight, just love me."

At her plea his heart began to race faster. With her eyes glassed over with need all he could think about was making love to her. Some part of him knew he shouldn't continue, that this would only complicate things, but he ignored it and lived for the moment. Leaning down he captured her mouth with his once more and he was lost.

Piper must have dozed off for a while for when she awoke it was almost four in the morning. Moving her head sideways she looked at a still slumbering Leo. Smiling she took in his features softened in sleep, causing his boyish good looks to be more prominent. They had made love most of the night and it had been amazing. Their long separation had only magnified the experience and raised it to new heights of fulfillment. She longed to run her fingers through his hair, touch his face, but she did neither for fear of waking him. Instead with great sadness, she carefully got out of bed.

Gathering her scattered clothing she went into the bathroom to dress. When she had finished, she went to the nightstand where a pad of paper and pen sat. Silently tearing off a single sheet, she jotted a quick note, then folded it and leaned it against the lamp. She allowed herself one more look at the figure still in the bed. Leo was on his stomach the sheet just coming to the small of his back. His even breaths telling her he was oblivious to her movements. A smile filled with regret spilled across her lips. She knew last night had changed nothing. They had been caught up in the moment and desire had gotten the better of them. The end result was a magical night together, something she would always hold on to. She did not regret the night but rather that it would be the only one. Having no expectations of him, for she knew he was on his way back to Ellen and his life there. She would not try and keep him here out of guilt of what they'd done. Instead she would let him go and keep the memories with her forever. Opening the door, she quietly slipped out.

Leo woke up a short time later. Rolling over he reached for Piper only to find her side cold and empty. Quickly he sat up and scanned the room before his eyes fell on the small piece of paper by the lamp. Snatching it up, he read,

_Leo,_

_I will always treasure last night._

_Piper_

Falling back against the pillows, Leo let out a low curse as he dragged a hand through his hair. 'Good going Wyatt' he scolded himself. 'Why not just complicate your life some more.' Letting his mind wander back to the night before, he could not bring himself to regret a single moment of it. Being with Piper had been wonderful, magical even. But with the sun came reality. Did last night change anything? If they gave their relationship another try would they only end up hurting each other yet again? When he considered their track record, it wasn't exactly comforting. They both had hurt each other before. Maybe it was better to leave things as there are. Just look at last night as a one-time deal. Something he would always remember, and as Piper wrote always treasure. His thoughts turned to Ellen and he was filled with immense guilt. 'How could he face her now? What did he tell her?' Guess he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Phoebe had made a full and complete recovery much to the relief of her sisters. They could now concentrate on getting back to their normal lives, or what past for normal for them.

For Piper that meant catching up on things at P3, which had been sadly neglected of late. There was plenty to keep her busy which was good; it kept her mind off of Leo. She'd heard nothing from him after that night, not that she really expected to. By now he was back in Hydeville and his new life with Ellen. She refused to be bitter about it. Instead she was grateful for their time together. How many people experienced that kind of love? She was lucky to have even for just a little while. The old saying was true. "Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Piper believed that.

Giving her head a shake, she was determined not to dwell on the past and get some work done. Grabbing a small ladder, she scaled up it and began re arranging the glassware hanging from above.

"Need some help?"

Piper became still at the familiar voice. Almost afraid to turn around, afraid it was just her mind playing tricks. Slowly she looked over her shoulder. Leo stood there with a half smile lighting up his face and looking gorgeous as always.

Scrambling down the ladder, she came from behind the bar. "Leo? What are you doing here?"

The half smile dropped for his lips. "I'm here because I can't get you out of my head. Out of my heart, my very soul Piper." The intensity mirrored in his eyes supported his words and took her breath away. "Lord knows I tried." He continued on almost in desperation. "That morning I left, I swore to put you back into the past, but the memory of that night…" Pausing, he tried to find the right words. "I couldn't, it was all I thought about day and night. You were all I thought about. I couldn't seem to fight it and when I was honest with myself I realized I didn't want to fight it." He gazed deep into her eyes. "I love you Piper. You're in my blood, my whole being."

By this time her eyes had begun to fill with moisture. The look in his eyes, the passion in his tone was overwhelming. As much as she wanted to respond, she couldn't seem to make her throat work.

Reaching with one hand, he cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I'm only half a man without you Piper. No matter how I tried, I will never be complete unless I'm with you. You're my life." He whispered with soft conviction.

Emotion after emotion washed over her in waves at his earnest declaration. "Leo." She sobbed.

He needed no other encouragement as he brought his mouth to meet hers. Their lips a gentle caress at first until it deepened into a passion filled kiss. When they pulled apart, he wiped the tears from her face. "Does this mean we can try again?" He asked with a grin and eyes filled with hope.

A short laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah, we can definitely try again."

"I love you Piper, now and forever."

She smiled through tears of happiness. "I love you, always."

**A/N:**I am currently working on my next fic. It is called**_ Of Imps and Men. _**

**_A brief summary_**: Imps decide to play with the Charmed Ones, but when they switch Leo and Cole's personalities, it could have dire results. As always it will focus on Piper and Leo with a bit of Phoebe and Cole.


End file.
